


Yellow Flowers

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Fic Pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Inspired by adelaidearcher's lovely storyThe Whole of the Moonfrom this year's sshg_giftfest featuring a poc Hermione! :D“Come in, both of you! Granger, how did you know yellow flowers are my favourite?”Severus leaned down to kiss her cheek. “He didn’t, but he has discerning taste.”





	Yellow Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdelaideArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideArcher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Whole of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351450) by adelaidearcher. 




End file.
